Levi's love stories: Ash and May
by guy with a tophat
Summary: It's been 10 years since Ash and May but May visits and love is found NOTE: I own nothing in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a new story called Levi's love stories: ash and May now if you've read my other love story it was Luigi and daisy and I said I would be doing one of these and so here it is now this won't combine with stuck in the world of pokemon it's way after that anyway I'll do my best and enjoy

its been 10 years since May left ash. ash is 20 and so is May they haven't spoke to each other in a long time. Ash is finished with his journey he's finally defeated a pokemon league champion and has retired pikachu is still with him. May has been thinking about ash since the first time they meant

ashes house

ash wakes up with pikachu (really hope I'm spelling that right) jumping on him

" hey bud you sleep well" ash smiling

pika pika

"of course you did you always sleep well"

ash gets out of his bed and brushes his teeth followed by getting dressed

ash does the regular routine of waking up making breakfast,for him and pikachu

" so bud what's the plan for today" ash eating cereal

pikachu points at his wood stove

" oh yeah we are running low on wood we can go chop some later" ( note:yes ash has a wood stove I have a wood stove better then a regular one anyway it's the middle of fall so it's pretty chilly)

after ash is finished with his breakfast he gets a jacket on and goes chop some wood

ash walks to the nearest route to get some wood he brings a axe with him to chop down trees

ash reaches a fairly good tree and starts to cut it down

"remember when it was easier to cut trees with pokemon" ash sweating a little

pika pika

ash cut down an entire tree and begins to cut the logs in half. Ash cuts enough logs and heads home

while ash and pikachu were walking ash tripped dropping all the logs

ash bend over to pick up the logs while getting the final log a girl picks it up for him

ash looks up to see May smiling at him

pikachu jumps up and hugs her ( by the way have you seen how high he can jump damn pikachu)

" may what are you doing here" ash getting up from the floor

" I was just passing and wanted to visit" May says

" it's good to see you how's drew" ash asked

"we broke up" May looking down

ash eyes open wide he asks" why did you two breck up"

may replies by saying" he wasn't treating me right always asking me to do stuff for him"

" so do you want to come over to my house for a while" ash asking May rubbing his neck

" I'd love to ash" May smiling

thank you for reading this first chapter of Levi's love stories:ash and may I got some ideas for this story i'll decide if their are lemons Or not anyway check out the other love stories and feel free to review


	2. after she left

hello and welcome to the next chapter of levis love stories ash and may I've deleted stuck in the world of pokemon because i knew people didn't like it trust me i didn't even like it anyway i'll stick to my love stories for now anyway enjoy

in the last chapter ash and may meet up again on a route

on the way back to ash's house

" so ash how have you been" may trying to bring up conversation

" i've been good i finally won against a pokemon league champion" ash says

" wow really who" may asks curiously

" tobias"

" wait the guy with all the legendary pokemon" may said not knowing much about ash's adventures

" yeah he was a shady fella all he had was legendary pokemon which is usually illegal in pokemon contests" ash explained

" what pokemon did you use" may questioned

" well i had sceptile,infernape, gible which i evolved into a garchomp charizard,heracross and a greninja" ash listed his pokemon

may is confused with one of ash's pokemon greninja

"who is greninja" may asked

" i keep forgetting that you weren't with us why did you leave" ash asked

may looks down about to cry and says " my father died"

ash and pikachu freeze in shock

ash hesitates to ask may how her father died but he tells her anyway

" he was driving his car through a desert when somehow his tires popped and was stranded and a cacturne killed him" may said with tears coming down her face

" i'm...i'm sorry may" ash feeling bad for may

" its okay he was a great man:" may whipping her tears away

ash and may finally make it to ash's house

ash offers may something to drink she declines the offer ash and may sit at his table and have a talk about certain things

" so may how's max doing" ash asked

" he's doing really well in school he actually trying to become a pokemon professer" may said

" really man max was awesome really smart kid" ash remembering max

" you still have some of you're pokemon ash" may asked

" no i released them into the wild after i defeated tobias" ash said

they're is a long awkward silence then may asks

" you never answered my question"

ash is confused and asks " what question"

" what pokemon is greninja" may reminding ash

" oh yeah so greninja is this water dark type he is extremely fast pokemon he and scepitle got a long quite well actually" ash answering mays question

there is once again a long silence

" so may where do you resign" ash asking may where she lives

" i actually live in this town" may answering ash's question

may saying this makes ash have a party in his heart

" re-really may that's awesome we can visit each other more often" ash said loudly

while this conversation is going on may keeps thinking to herself

" come on ash make a move please"

" oh crap sorry ash i gotta run it was great seeing you" ash getting her stuff ready

" okay bye i'll see you later" ash said

" definitely"

may hugs ash just before leaving this causes ash to blush

" bye ash" may closes the door behind her

ash faints


	3. dreams

**hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories:Ash and May so I've created a showdown account and i defeated marriland** **don't believe me ou-141083142 copy and paste that and there's your proof enjoy**

May closes the door behind her and sighs and leaves. may received a call from her mom to go pick her up at the pokeport (airport)

may reaches the pokeport and picks up her mom

" hi may baby how are you" Caroline kissing may on the cheek

" mom i'm twenty years old would you please stop calling me that please" may said in a annoyed voice

" sorry dear you just grow up so fast" Caroline said while entering the car

on the way to a hotel

" so mom how long do you plan to stay" may asked

" oh, just for a few days may" Caroline responded

may and her mom talk about various subjects but she avoids talking about ash

may drops her mother off at a hotel close to her house

may heads to her house and lays down and falls asleep and dreams

dream sequence

may dreams about her and ash at a beach

" you got enough sunscreen may" ash asks

" i got enough thanks" may smiles

" hey may can i ask you a question" ash says

" yeah go ahead"

" will you marry me"

" wh-what" may confused

" please may you'll all i want in life please be Mrs. Kectchem" ash says holding mays hand

may thinks about it for awhile and says yes

may suddenly wakes up with her skitty sleeping next to her feet in bed

may pets her skitty and goes back to sleep


End file.
